Hurricane Love
by AriesLatina
Summary: This is just a lil fic about Trish and everyones fave superhero... The Hurricane. Anyway please read and review. PG-13 for potty mouths


I OWN NOTHING SO DONT SUE!  
  
Hurricane Love  
  
"Hey Trish I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday?" Shane said.  
  
Shane looked back at his reflection, he had been practicing over and over trying to figure out how to ask Trish out on a date. He walked out of his hotel room and went to his car and drove to the arena. He walked into his locker room and saw Jeff and Matt with Amy (Lita) and Victoria. Jeff had been dating her for awhile.  
  
"Hey Guys" he said.  
  
"Hey Shane whats up?" said Jeff.  
  
"Hey Shane,oh you and Trish have a match against me and Steven tonight" said Victoria.  
  
"Oh yea which reminds me she was looking for you ealier to talk about the match" Amy said.  
  
"oh ok well I'd better go look for her then" Shane put his stuff down and left.  
  
He went to the cafeteria to get water and ended up running into Trish.  
  
"Hey Trish"  
  
"Hey Shane I was looking for you earlier"  
  
"Yea um... Amy told me and Victoria said that we have a match tonight against her and Richards. Who wins though? I forgot to ask her."Shane said in a soft,gentle tone.  
  
"Umm.. we do, I think we should go talk to Victoria and Richards so we can work out the match." Trish said.  
  
"Yea ok lets go"  
  
Trish picked up her stuff which was pretty heavy.  
  
"Hey let me get" that said Shane smiling.  
  
"Well your quite the gentleman aren't you?" Trish said giggling.   
  
"I try" said Shane said with a british accent.  
  
"Thanks Shane"  
  
"No problem,come on lets go" Shane said.  
  
They got together with Victoria and Steven and discussed the Match.  
  
"Ok so while Shane and Steven beat each other up outside the ring Victoria will grab the Women's title and try to hit me with it and I will duck, then kick her in the stomache and then to do the Stratusfaction on her." Trish said. They all agreed and Steven and Victoria left.   
  
Just as Trish was starting to leave Shane said," Trish wait a sec., I want to ask you something."   
  
"Yea Shane what is it?"  
  
Ok Shane this is it,you can do it, Shane thought to himself.  
  
"Well I uh... I um.... I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday?"  
  
"Well your not really my type, girls like me don't go out with guys like you."  
  
"Oh" Shane replied sadly with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Hehe I'm just kidding Shane of course I'll go out with you. Where do you want to go?" Trish asked.  
  
"Brains, Beauty, and a sense of humor" Shane said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" said Trish blushing.  
  
"We'll go anywhere you want to go" Shane said smiling.  
  
"OK well how about we go to that nice little French restaurant down the road?"  
  
"Oh ok no problem I'll pick you up at 8:00 at your hotel lobby cool?"  
  
"Yea cool" Said Trish as she walked away.  
  
They had their match at the house show and everything went to plan. Saturday night finally came and Shane got ready to go.He picked up Trish. They got to the restaurant.  
  
Trish and Shane ordered after having talked for awhile,it turned they had alot in common.  
  
"So are you having a goodtime?" Shane asked  
  
"Yeah a great time!" Trish said smiling, suddenly her smile faded.  
  
"What's wrong??" Shane asked.  
  
"Um I think we should go" Trish said nervously.  
  
"Why?" Said Shane worried.  
  
"Please Shane" Trish said.  
  
"Um ok... Waiter can I get the check please?" Shane said.  
  
"To late" whispered Trish.  
  
A man walked over to their table.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Shane.  
  
"You heard me, what the Fuck is this?" said the strange man.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth there's a lady here." Shane said getting mad and standing up.  
  
"That's not a lady thats a slut!" He said.  
  
Shane punched him.  
  
"DON"T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!" Shane yelled.  
  
The man stood up and punched Shane and kicked him.  
  
"Stop Sean! Stop it!" Trish yelled.  
  
Shane got up and speared Sean. Sean went right through a table he had flipped over when Shane punched him. He layed on the floor groaning.  
  
Shane gave money to the waiter.  
  
"Here, this should cover the damages and the bill."   
  
"Come on Trish let's go." Shane picked up Sean and said," STAY AWAY FROM HER"  
  
Trish and Shane left the restaurant. They got in the car.   
  
Shane chuckled,"So who was that? An ex boyfriend?"  
  
Trish felt relieved Shane wasn't mad. She smiled,"Yeah, we broke up about 5 days before you asked me out. I guess he thought we were still together 'cause he kept calling me and each time I would tell him it was over but, I guess he didn't get it. WHUSSUP WIT DAT?!?!" Trish said imitating Shane's character, The Hurricane. Shane laughed.  
  
"Seriously though Shane thanks for sticking up for me non of my ex's have done that for me before." Trish said.  
  
"Oh so this happens quite often?" Shane said doing his best imitation of the people's eyebrow.  
  
Trish smiled,"You know what I mean, None of my ex boyfriends would have done that for me."  
  
"No problem"  
  
Trish kissed him.He was surprised. They broke away. He leaned in to kiss her again but hesitated.  
  
"It's ok" Trish said.  
  
They kissed again. They broke away and smiled at each other. Shane turned the car and just as he was going to pull away. Sean tapped on Shane's window.  
  
"What do you want?"Shane said rolling down the window.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I did in there. I'm sorry Trish and I'm sorry.."  
  
"Shane" Shane said it was obvious Sean didn't know his name.  
  
"I'm sorry Trish and Shane." said Sean.  
  
"Look man, its ok but next time watch how you talk in front of a lady especially one like her." Said Shane.  
  
Trish smiled,"yea it's ok, I forgive you" said Trish  
  
"Thanks and uh goodnight" said Sean.  
  
"Goodnight"they replied.  
  
"Hey Trish can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure what?"  
  
"Ok if you had just broken up with your boyfriend 5 days before I asked you out, why did you accept my invite? I mean wasn't that like a vulnerable period or something?"  
  
"Not really because I had started to feel something for a certain green haired, flying, braces wearing superhero for sometime." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Trish smiled at him.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"So do you want me to take you back to your hotel now?"  
  
"No not yet." Trish said.  
  
"Well Matt, Amy,Jeff,Victoria,Stacy,Andrew (Test) ,Peter (Billy Kidman), and Torrie were going out to a club tonight wanna go?"  
  
"Sure" Trish said.  
  
"Ok lets go"Shane said.  
  
He kissed Trish one last time and drove off to the club.  
  
---End 


End file.
